


And then the darkness fell on us

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Early Work, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Eri solo uno stupido, Gregory.Eppure, anche gli stupidi capiscono quando un amico soffre.E, nonostante tutto, avevi dovuto ammettere con te stesso che Draco era ancora un amico.A modo suo, come sempre.





	And then the darkness fell on us

  1. No more fears



Te lo ricordi.

La casa era immersa nel buio della notte, immersa in una coltre di fitta nebbia.

Ti faceva paura, ma cercavi di non darlo a vedere.

Ti era stato insegnato a non avere paura di niente, ma ad _essere_ la paura.

Tuo padre ti teneva la mano, quasi come un gesto automatico, strattonandoti.

Non avevi voglia di entrare, eppure l’hai seguito, perché non ti era concesso di lamentarti, di sbattere i piedi per terra, di dire che volevi ritornare a casa.

Non potevi.

E allora sei entrato, titubante, andando subito a posare gli occhi su quel bambino, semi-nascosto dalle gambe del padre.

Era minuto, assai più di te, e ti venne da ridere al pensiero che avresti potuto fargli seriamente male se solo lo avessi voluto. E te ne venne voglia quando scorgesti la sua aria boriosa, i suoi occhi che guizzavano da te a tuo padre con superiorità.

Ti mordesti un labbro, e qualsiasi forma d’ilarità scomparve.

“Papà, io...” cominciasti a parlare, con la tua ridicola voce infantile, ma lui t’interruppe.

“Io devo parlare con Lucius, Vincent. Tu e Draco potete aspettare qui in salotto, fra un po’ arriveranno anche i Goyle. Ricordi Gregory, vero?” il suo sorriso fasullo, misto ad un tono stanco, ti mise in guardia.

Voleva dire ‘Non combinare guai, Vincent’. ‘Non fare lo stupido come al solito, Vincent’.

Annuisti, mesto.

Certo, ricordavi Gregory. Lui ti piaceva, ti sembrava un po’ come te.

E, quella sera, rimanesti in silenzio finché non arrivò anche lui. Sorrise nel salutarti, poi lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso verso Draco.

Rimaneste fermi, seduti su quei divani eleganti ai quali non eravate abituati. Nessuno di voi aveva la minima intenzione di fare la prima mossa, come se in realtà vi divertiste a rimanere immobili, in silenzio, nel buio di quella stanza, che faceva sempre più paura.

“Ti va di giocare?” chiedesti infine al biondo, con tono sommesso, appena udibile. Quello ti guardò alzando un sopracciglio, come se stesse valutando la linea di confine fra la sua noia e l’abbassarsi a passare il proprio tempo con voi, così inadatti a lui.

Alla fine scosse le spalle, e indicò il piano di sopra.

“Giochiamo” concesse, altezzoso. Tu e Gregory lo seguiste su per le scale, taciturni e a disagio. Improvvisamente, a metà strada, Draco si girò.

“Ma le regole le decido io, intesi?” sibilò. Voi due annuiste, e Gregory ti lanciò un’occhiata, come a voler dire di lasciar perdere.

Il tempo passò velocemente, eravate così presi che pian piano ti sei dimenticato dell’imposizione del giovane Malfoy, ti sei dimenticato di come i suoi sguardi ti avessero fatto sentire e di come non avessi la minima intenzione di avere niente a che fare con lui.

In quel momento, ti rendevi soltanto conto del fatto che si era accesa una luce, in mezzo a quel buio.

E che insieme a loro due, avevi un po’ meno paura.

  1. Friendship’s never Grudge



“Noi facciamo sempre quello che ci chiedi, solo vorremmo sapere che cosa diavolo ti sei messo in testa di fare” gli avevi detto, in un sibilo rabbioso.

Le cose stavano cambiando e tu, per quanto potessero ritenerti stupido, te ne eri accorto benissimo.

Aveva biascicato qualche parola priva di senso, mormorando che voi dovevate solo eseguire i suoi ordini.

E così avevate passato ore intere in quel corridoio, fingendovi ragazzine, odiando voi stessi per quello che stavate facendo, ma sempre convinti che la causa fosse quella giusta. E non per un Marchio impresso sul braccio, per quel segno visibile che vi accomunava, ma per qualcosa che sfuggiva alla vista stessa. Per quell’amicizia strana, incomprensibile, nata anni prima, e che fino a quel momento non avevi mai potuto mettere in discussione. Finché il rancore nei confronti di Draco, che quell’anno era amico solo di se stesso, non aveva preso il sopravvento.

Perché tu e Vincent eravate stanchi, troppo stanchi.

Dal giorno in cui vi siete conosciuti, non avete fatto altro che stargli dietro. Facendo sempre di tutto per lui, coprendogli le spalle, condividendo ogni cosa.

Fino a convincervi che alla base del vostro rapporto ci fosse qualcosa di sincero, la medesima amicizia che condividevate voi due.

Non ne eri più così sicuro.

Vince continuava a dire che era un periodo, che la sua missione riguardava solo lui e il Signore Oscuro. Permaneva nella convinzione che voi due dovevate limitarvi ad essere d’accordo, pur alla cieca, pur senza sapere che cosa steste realmente facendo.

Mentre tu cominciavi a sentire pungente il rancore nei confronti di Draco, come se lo incolpassi di avervi abbandonati.

Quel maledetto anno aveva segnato tutti voi, e tu rimpiangevi i momenti passati in Sala Comune, a tormentare qualche sprovveduto del primo anno o ad ascoltare l’auto-celebrazione di Draco, per poi talvolta riderne con Vince.

Non c’era più niente per cui ridere, solo gli sguardi tristi sui vostri volti e le occhiaie su quelli di Draco.

Saresti arrivato persino a fare del tuo rancore un odio profondo, se solo non avessi letto in quelle stesse occhiaie la sua sofferenza.

Eri solo uno stupido, Gregory.

Eppure, anche gli stupidi capiscono quando un amico soffre.

E, nonostante tutto, avevi dovuto ammettere con te stesso che Draco era ancora un amico.

A modo suo, come sempre.

  1. Your hand, please



_Tendimi ancora la mano, dai._

Lo pensavi intensamente, così tanto che ad un certo punto hai creduto ti stesse per esplodere il cervello.

Esplodere, per combustione con il Fuoco Maledetto.

Maledetto. Come Vincent, vero?

Persino in questo momento, non riesci a non pensare che la tua opinione su di lui abbia trovato la sua estrema conferma: stupido, stupido, _stupido_.

Uno stupido convinto di avere il mondo ai propri piedi, senza rendersi conto che quel mondo lo stava fagocitando.

E tu, che cosa avevi fatto?

Eri rimasto a guardare lo scempio del genere umano che si estingueva in modo lento, ma inesorabile. Avevi guardato, talvolta sbarrando gli occhi talvolta ostentando indifferenza, senza mai agire.

E Vincent stava morendo, chiuso per sempre in quella bara di fiamme.

Guardavi Gregory, nella vana speranza che non si svegliasse, che non scoprisse quanto era accaduto. Anzi, gli avresti volentieri fatto compagnia in quel sonno innaturale, così che poteste dormire tutti e tre, insieme.

Lo svenuto, il morto e il ragazzino viziato, che paradossalmente si era dimostrato il più stupido fra i tre.

Lo stupido, che non si era fidato dei suoi amici. Lo stupido, convinto di poter andare avanti da solo, di non aver bisogno di nessuno, di dover cercare riscatto unicamente con le proprie forze.

Così li hai abbandonati a loro stessi, proprio come adesso stai abbandonando Vincente in quel macabro distaccamento dell’inferno.

Avresti voluto vedere la sua mano, fra le fiamme. Grassoccia, inesperta, tesa verso di te, implorante. Come il suo volto, quando si era reso conto di essere in trappola.

Avresti voluto chiedergli scusa, ma sapevi che se te lo fossi ritrovato davanti non avresti mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.

Restava in te quella voglia di assurda dignità che ti impediva di emettere un suono, ma che non era abbastanza forte da soffocare i pensieri.

Perché non eri così tanto stupido da non capire che guerra significava morte; solo, nessuno ti aveva mai detto che la morte sarebbe giunta così vicino a te da sfiorarti, da riuscire a percepire il suo odore acre, da vedere il suo sfacelo consumarsi sotto i tuoi occhi.

“La... mano” hai biascicato, accasciandoti sul pavimento freddo. Il sollievo di quel freddo, che ti ha strappato via alle fiamme. E alla speranza di rivedere Vince vivo.

Nessuno faceva caso a te, come se fossi un rifiuto. E lo eri, innegabile. Ti sei trascinato vicino a Gregory, cercando nel suo volto stranamente tranquillo tracce di un’amicizia ormai mutila.

Dormiva.

Ti sei appoggiato contro il muro di pietra grezza, graffiandoti la pelle, e hai chiuso brevemente gli occhi.

Speravi di non doverli riaprire mai più, eppure le immagini create dalla tua mente ti hanno costretto a farlo.

Una mano, priva di un corpo, ti inseguiva, come volendoti afferrare.

Ti veniva da piangere.

Ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per le lacrime, hai detto a te stesso.

E, quando quel tempo fosse arrivato, non avresti avuto più il coraggio di piangere.

 _“_ Addio, Vince” hai mormorato. Poi, più nulla.


End file.
